Did you heard of the female vampire and the Russian tengu!
by Gale Nugias
Summary: nothing here anymore
1. Prologue: Savages

**Did you heard of the female vampire and the Russian tengu?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: _

_AU. In a world, in which mystical creatures live unknown to the most, moving in the shadows of society, Xanxus has two offspring, Tsuna's father a secret and Byakuran a twin. Will there be chaos or harmony?_

 _[Attention: Oc-Warning]_

* * *

 **Not my first fanfiction but the first one I want to upload in English. Since I ain't**

 **a native speaker, I'll excuse any bad grammar or misspelling ;3**

 **The prolpgue is rather short. The further chapters are going to be longer, at least a little.**

 **I hope you'll still enjoy it and I would be happy about some reviews, even short ones.**

* * *

Prologue: Savages

The covered eyes observed the area. In the pitch-black night a black car stopped at the front door of a lonely mansion. Only the purr of the motor and a quiet rustle filled the night air. A man, mid-twenty, blond hair and brown eyes, got out of the vehicle. Neither his look nor his wear was anyway special or appealing. Yet, the veiled stranger watched him like a predator waiting for his prey to tap in the trap.

Unknowing the billionaire passed the gate, leading his hand towards the handle. Behind his back the stranger jumped silently to the ground. Just as the leather coat lowered ,still causing no sound, a shiver ran through the man. Every inch of his body screamed.

The same moment he was willing to turn around, he felt the warmth on his throat. A smell of metal crawled up his nose. Trembling and horrified the business man stumbled backwards, searching for a hold and reaching into nothingness.

By now the man knew he would die. His screams would remain unheard and his legs could no longer save him from falling. A dull sound lighted the soundless darkness.

Before his brain collapsed of hypoxia and his suddenly heavy eyelids closed, he identified the silhouette of a person. This masked face, the mischievous smile. He heard stories of this beast with the red mask, disbelieving that he would come for him: Taito the Dragon.

The figure jumped up the stonewalls of the dooryard, looking down to his victim a last time and cleaning the sharp, nearly transparent claws of the blood. Another mission completed. Hopefully Roy is already finished. Preoccupied the murderer stuffed a bloody tissue inside the coat.

Fleet-footed the dark one hopped on the roof, watching a man with a conspicuous red scarf climbing up. He look through his pilot specs and nodded. The masked one imitated him before they fled the crime scene.

"I've got a runny nose."

"Well?", Roy asked, while he removed his goggles.

"Give me a tissue.", the masked one said, raveling her red rubies and the short black hair.

"Yeah, whatever.", the green haired replied and scratched his nose, which was covered by the scarf until now. The strange pair walked out of the forest, after they divested of their disguises and tucked them in a black bag.

"Where did you parked the car?"

"Downtown, near the bridge. I guess nobody would care, if some strangers leave it there in the night for a stroll through town.", he replied and shouldered the backpack.

"True that. But I hope you didn't parked in a no parking zone..." Her red eyes meet the green with a glare. His deadpan expression made her groan.  
"I ain't an jerk!", he hissed sharply.  
"Could you please stop your swearing? And we both know exactly what happened last week."

"That one fucking time. I believe I need to hear that fuck over and over again." The green haired cursed in rage, yet watching the streetlights refection on the water beneath him.

"I said stop swearing.", she sighed, knowing that he would never listen to her as regards that, "Say, isn't it odd how we get to see such beautiful things, even so we kill?" She stopped, watching the dim light reflecting on the water, shining on some waterlilies and carps. Nobody else was outside. Cold air streamed out of the forest together with the screech of an owl. Faintly the water bicker along under the bridge. From the other side the noises of clinking dishes, lively discussions as well as loud music spread to the pair.

"Gotcha question? Getting philosophic again? You know I don't care and you don't care, too. Life is ferocious and mafia even more." Roy looked up to the sky and leaned on the parapet, lighting a cigarette.

"I know. It's just getting late and I find it has something amusing."

"Sometimes I question myself became your lieutenant, in moments like these I believe your black humor is adorable, Lady Verona.", he spoke and smirked at her. The ravenette laughed before hopping in the vehicle.


	2. Something spicy

Chapter 1: Something spicy

It was not the first time, Tsuna thought dropping dead would be the best to do. He knew already his image was not marvelous at his school. His nickname 'No-Good-Tsuna' blurt out the truth. However, some higher power thought differently and his bruises were proof.

Sort of it was his fault for getting up late, running – okay, maybe _falling_ \- down the stair and crashing with the white haired teen. All of his papers and books were scattered on the ground, while the boy laid under him and stared with his sky blue eyes in Tsunas. Embarrassed about the incident, Tsuna jumped of the guy and graped his backpack before he was running for his own goddamn life.

He felt the shiver, remembering the teens expression. Think, 'Hey, c'mon this isn't _that_ bad, you been through worse.'. This was just the start of a bad, a very bad day.

After he arrived at school, Hibari was chasing him like a rabbit and nearly broke every bone in his body for entering late. When he was released from the nurse office, he had a day full of teachers screaming at him because he forgot his stuff, which actually end up somewhere around Namimori by now.

The brunette believed that at least his friends could brighten his day but that was wrong. Yamamoto had a flue and Ryohei was on a box club tournament and meanwhile Gokudera toke a nap because his sister visited him at first break. Yet, he had not even seen his beloved Kyoko. She was attending the field trip with the Class 1B since she has been ill when their class attended it.

So instead of eating at the rooftop, he tried to hid on a bench near the walls of schoolyard. Eventually a brunette girl passed the stonefence, anxious to visit her crush. She could not restist to climb up the wall and search for her beloved one. Certainly she was not aware of him being the landing place of her fall. It was only then that the girl let out a short scream followed by a row of apologizes.

"Ah, Haru? What are you doing here?", asked the male, while helping her up. Haru's eyes sparkled but she ignored the question. Instead she turned around as if she was searching for somebody.

"Where are all your friends, Tsuna?" The boy replied with a drained face. Haru knew what to do, she knew that he needed her right now.

"Hahi! Haru will comfort you by spending the rest of the day by Tsuna-san's side!"

Somehow Tsuna was relieved. On any other day Haru would scare him, especially since she had a crush on him. Today he was relieved that there was somebody around who would lighten his day.

"I heard you crushed into somebody this morning?"

"Ah... Where do you know?!", he felt embarrassed about the memory.  
"You know this white haired person is our school idol, Luc."

Tsuna's thought raced in his head. He could not believe his misfortune was that great. Now even everybody from Midori Middle School knew him and his failure attitude. His life sucked.

"I guess Luc felt pretty bad about running into you, desu."

"Huh? Really?", he questioned her statement.

"Hahi. Luc wants to apologizes therefor and looked pretty uncomfortable not knowing your name. I said I could introduce you two, so Luc could apologize." Haru's voice turned from silent to such a sudden intense that the brunette was startled.

It seems that this person was not as bad as I thought. Maybe I just misinterpreted his glance.

After the break Haru was chased away by Hibari since she was not a student of Namimori Middle School. Haru seemed sorry and said she would play with I-pin and Lambo until Tsuna arrives. Nevertheless Tsuna was very happy about her short visit, he felt much better and had only to endure two lessons until he could go home. Although he was condemned to give the floor a sweep.

Still, in the middle of his last lesson he felt nervous. Something was odd. Reborn did not show up he whole day. Suddenly fear overcame him and he could not concentrate on the stuff his teacher explained.

On his way home Tsuna watched the area. In the aftermath of the _Battle of the Ring Conflict,_ the boy was afraid of another danger or his home tutor training him again because he felt the sudden urge to see his student suffer. A shiver run down his spin and he sighted. He just hoped and prayed that Reborn was to tired to do something unpleasant.

The neighborhood was quiet. There was the tweeting of birds and the susurration of foliages in the autumn air. Some children played at a garden and the squeak of an unoiled swing was plainly audible. Tsuna's face went pail. It was way to quiet. Step by step he sneaked to the frontdoor and unlocked it.

On an occasional table laid a note. Seemed as if his mom went to the grocery store with I-pin, Lambo and Haru. On the contrary this meant Reborn was at home. Talk of the devil ,and his imp appears. The next Tsuna felt was his face hitting the floor.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna. You came along just at the right time. Our visitor arrived."

"Hai?!", screamed the boy and rubbed his nose, "I did not remember inviting somebody!"

"Don't cry like a baby and welcome her."

"H-her?", he was stunned.

At his table sat a black haired woman drinking some kind of tea. She raised her head and stared with red eyes in his. Her eyes look dagger's at him and he felt the need to cover the ring on his neck. It felt as if she could read his face like an open book. He swallowed and stepped back. At the same moment her ruby eyes lost the ominous glance and the ravenette cracked a friendly smile.

"So, you're the Tenth. Next boss of the Vongola, huh? For sooth a good choice.", she said leaving the brunette in confusion.

"I'm sorry for my bad manner.", the woman stood up and walked towards the Tenth, "I'm Verona, the head of the X-hunter. A pleasure to meet you."

Absentminded Tsuna shook her hand, getting kicked by the foot of an angry infant.  
"Dame-Tsuna. Had the cat got your tongue?"

"Ah... My apologies! Pleasure to meet you, Verona-san. But I don't want to become the- AH!" Another stroke hit the teen.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Verona. You probably ask yourself why I am here. Remember the letter you received, requesting to stop Xanxus and bring him back to reason? I was the consignor. I wanted to thank you."

"Excuse me but actually why did you wrote the letter to me?" Tsunas mind tried hard to put the pieces together.. The whole situation seemed irritating.

"Oh, my bad. I'm the daughter of Xanxus, therefore one of the major commandants at the Varia. Thus our squad is a special force of the Varia.", she answered and waited for his facial expression with a smile on her lips.

His face went pail again, next he blinked before he last but not least burst out with bafflement: "Äh?! This is the daughter o-of Xanxus?!"

The black haired adultscent roared with laughter almost like this was the funniest thing she ever heard.  
"Ciaossu, Tsuna. It isn't that amazing. You should keep in mind that Xanxus would be 37 by now. Yet his body did not aged."

"I-I guess so. But you could have mentioned this fact!", he whined, giving his tutor a mad glimpse.

"This is hilarious. You're a really clueless boy.", she coughed slightly and picked up courage before

The brunette did not know how to respond. Instead he trailed the ravenette silently after she beckon him to follow her.

"I can't believe you came here to great your new boss, Verona."

"New boss?!", Tsuna squeaked but was ignored by the other two.

"So? What's the matter? But you're right. Me and bunny did not came to just say 'hi'. We actually can kill two birds with one stone." She said.

"Bunny?"

"You brought him along?"

"A fucking problem with me?" Outside the door stood a tall guy with olive green hair. He might be at least 1,87 m high, a bit slender, yet you could recognize many well trained muscles under his blue sweatshirt.

"Language! Behave for a moment! I'm sorry he has most of the times a bad mouth. _So,..._ ", she started, staring at her partner to continue.

"Alright, alright! I'm Roy. I'm the lieutenant of this mean and curst Lady."

"Nice to meet you.", overwhelmed Tsuna put out his hand, only to meet could air and a steely glance of green eyes.

"Sorry, bug. I don't shake hands, I don't want to be touched by people. I also prefer you keep sufficient distance and follow the three-foot rule.", he brought home and yawned, revealing his sharp teeth.

The teen swallowed. These guy were strange and assuredly perilous too. No doubt.

"Can we go now? I want to be well rested for the next freaking morning."

"Is there something up tomorrow?", the Arcobaleno asked slowly watching his student shiver. The black haired woman shrugged,"Hopefully nothing special."

"Get to sleep early, might be that tomorrow will be stressful and exhausting, little bug.", said Roy and sneered.

"Don't scare him, bunny. Bye, Tsuna. Have a peaceful night. We certainly will meet again soon."

The loud sound of a motorcycle resonated, several seconds later everything was quiet again.

Tsuna felt already exhausted. With hope in his eyes he turned towards the mini-mafioso, just to meet a _the_ glance.

"We'll go to sleep. When the X-hunters are in Namimori, there will be a great show to watch."

His head was spinning. Some higher power hated him. He was dead certain.

"You could at least told him about.", the greenette quoth bored and leaned into the bend.

"Naw~. It's more fun that way.", she replied and tightened her grip around Roy's waist. "What was that again with the bad manner, Veri?"

Her grin had a little spice of malice.


End file.
